kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Malevolence Ribbons Crystalised
Malevolence Ribbons Crystalised is the XIII Member of the Holy Blade Order and a major character in Kingdom Hearts: The Final Remnant. Journal Entry "The card XIII of The Holy Blade Order. The God of Hatred. The Fallen Angel. This God has many titles. But all retains to be evil... Violence alone escapes. the feeling of poverty of those realistic experiences. Only the extremism of desire and of death enables one to attain the truth." -Malevolence Crystalised's Journal Entry Origin "Why do I Malevolence Hate things so much?" -Malevolence Ribbons Crystalised Malevolence Ribbons Crystalised is Katherine's Nobody, though not much is known about her.... Kingdom Hearts: The Final Remnant Loading... Kingdom Hearts: The Holy Blade Order Season 1 "Malevolence How many times have you Helped me? I personally think you're an Angel..." "I am no angel... I am Death... Obviously!" - Cream to Malevolence about Her Assistance in The Order Malevolence is a minor character in Season 1. Her only Appearance is Chapter 12. Chapter 12: The Nobody. "You wont mind if I continue your Legacy, Cream?" "...Crap....." -Malevolence to Cream at the last Chapter She only makes an appearance to tell Ribbons that she will Take Control of The Holy Blade Order, which results in Cream's hatred torward her. The Last Scene Shows Malevolence with the Remaining Survivors of The Holy Blade Order. Kingdom Hearts: The Holy Blade Order Season 2 "No! Nay! Forget It! I Said im Evil!" - Malevolence to Katherine as she asks her to be on their side Malevolence is the main antagonist of Kingdom Hearts: The Holy Blade Order. Her Title in The Holy Blade Order is XIII which means Death. The God of Hatred is her Final form despite the fact that she never changes her apperance once she is The God of Hatered. Chapter 11: The God of Hatred She makes an Appearance at Chapter 11 to Battle with Katherine. Eventually she will kill Healing instead of Malevolence. Making Malevolence and The Holy Blade Order retreat. Chapter 12: The Angel, The Devil and The God. "Truth is I am not like you fools who will use a Sword, Keyblade nor a Bow and Arrow.... *Pulls out a Twin Pistols* . I am not a fool..."-Malevolence The Good Ending Malevolence and Katherine will Battle eventually Result into Malevolence's Deafeat. The Bad Ending " Malevolence the God... Lies in a pool of blood slowly dies.... for now...."- Noah von Seiriah Malevolence's Death. with Thirteen of the Holy Blade Order Members down. Could there be more? Kingdom Hearts: The Final Order "Why is she absent? we need her now." '' ''"I don't know. I'm not Malevolence." "No! not Malevolence! Troisnyxetienne!" -Noah and Amy referenced Malevolence Malevolence Ribbons Crystalised is 7 years old set in this series. She does not make large debut but only a reference by Noah and Amy. Abilities "If she is immortal I win the bet!"''- Lucas about Malevolence'' Code Malevolence Ribbons Crystalised '''has complete immortality during the event's of The Last Order. The Code is stolen from '''Charles zi Brittania, the emperor of Brittania, and because of this she is mistaken to be a hidden daughter of Charles. Later on she becomes the empress of Britannia after the death of Nunnally Lamperouge and Lelouch Lamperouge by her hand. Wired Geass, The Remnant The Remnant is the Geass used by Malevolence during the events of The Final Remnant. This Geass described as, "The Geass of Absolute Control". which can control the enemy from a range of 500 feet. It is later on replaced by Wired Geass, The Zero during the events of The Holy Blade Wars, due to her stepparents' death. Wired Geass, The Zero This Geass is the main Terminology of Kingdom Hearts:The Holy Blade Order. This particular Geass is described as, "The power that returns all creation into nothingness." Malevolence has a kind of obliteratiion attack launched by contact of her hand to something, such as a Keyblade. It causses massive damage and destroys it indefinately. Sazumiya's version of "The Zero" is described as the key to "Eden Vital". It can open the "Door to Heaven", creating a portal to Eden Vital which The Holy Blade Order are planning to use to collect the conciousness of humanity and exterminate it along with killing God. Thirteen: Final Fantasy XIII: Final Fantasy Is Malevolence Limit Break, which summons multiple katanas to fall from the sky. Once all katanas are in position a large explosion will occur. Excalibur: Destory The God Excalibur is Malevolence's Primary weapon in Kingdom Hearts:The Last Order and Kingdom Hearts: The Final Remnant. This Weapon is Light, Swift and Sharp. and has a cover which acts as an automatic shield. This weapon is used along with a Pistol. Twin Pistols Malevolence is the only character who never has used a sword nor Keyblade, but instead uses two pistols. Weakness "Everyone is powerful... but they all have a weakness..."-Lunar *Malevolence Can not Hold Heavy objects *Has a weak body which could result in a Death within one or two hits. Trivia *She is also a Unique Nobody for not having an X in her name. *One of the few Characters who does not use a weapon. *Has no Fighting Style. Quotes "Life is Cruel... Life is Hatred... Life is.. Death..."- Malevolence to Kathrine "Not All Stories has a happy ending..." -Malevolence During the Final Battle "You're my Complete Being.... Kathrine...?"-Malevolence Discovering Kathrine was her complete being "So... My name is Malevolence... not Benevolence... why can't you see I am evil...?" -Malevolence to Kathrine "I am God Kathrine... though I bid thee Farewell..."-Malevolence to Kathrine in the Bad ending "Kathrine... are you satisfied... with this world?..... for... me.... I hate it...."-Malevolence to Kathrine Good Ending "There is no God.... Your Future after death is nothingness...."-Malevolence "I must send my Elite Squadron.... of Peguin looking Prinny's...." -Malevolence about her Elite Army Battle Quotes "If the Leader will not move so will her Soldiers." ( Start of the Battle) "Perish.. at my sight at once." (Defeated an Enemy) "''That ... I ... I reject you, and I reject everything you believe. Why do people lie, it isn't only because they struggle against each other, it's also because there is something that their seeking. You now want a world without change. How stagnant, you could hardly call it life. The same as a world of memories, just a world that's closed and completed, that's a place I wouldn't want to live in." ( Defeated Lucas )'' "''The only ones who should kill, are those who are prepared to be killed...." (Defeated)'' "Its... Not... Yet.. Finished. You're Death is still Certain!" (Critical Lifestream) "Hahaha... Do you think its over? Think Again Fool! Wired Geass, The Zero!!" (Using Her Geass) "Confirmed Extermination! Thirteen... Final Fantasy!!" (Using Her Limit Break) "Noah.. Bye! Bye!" (Death in the Secret Good Ending) " A God against an Angel obviously I would win Katherine.... Bye Bye..." (Wining against Katherine in the Bad Ending) The Final Remnant Quotes "Malevolence exterminating target." (Battle) "Malevolence successfully exterminated target." (Win) "Game over for me...." (Lost) "I hate to kill but this is the onyl way! W-Wired Geass, The Zero!" (Using her geass) "Hey! Go easy on me im just a newbie!" (Critical Life) "Forgive me! Final Remnant!" (Limit Break) "Hey Wake up!" (Reincarnating) "I'm not a medic okay!" (Healing) Themes 'The Final Remnant' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OeUUdyxlv6U&feature=related The Final Order http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=neLM_j_be9Y&feature=related *The Flame Haze Battle* Played in Kingdom Hearts: The Final Order http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GXEO9q3iHDw&feature=related *The Seven Stars Battle* 'Season 2' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0xszFNpb0ko&feature=related *Final Battle Part 2* Played During Part Two. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_univvvBPKw *Final Battle 1* Played During Her Final Battle *rather Humorous huh?* http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kYwRXqjiAZ8 *Battle* *This Her First Battle* http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=52RFo4AdEBI&feature=related *Death* *Sad Death...* Mission Appearances Kingdom Hearts: The Final Remnant Being the protagonist she is in every episode. Photo Gallery File:Malevolence2.png|Talk Sprite Neutral Form War File:Ribbons.jpg|Neutral Form Peace File:Malevolence.jpg|Orgin Form File:Cesles.jpg|Neutral Form War File:God Are You Not Aware?.jpg|Malevolence's Reformed Body File:Seed.jpg|Extra Image for Neutral Form War Category:Nobodies Category:Kingdom Hearts: The Holy Blade Order